I'm just a girl
by SparkleEsenceFairy
Summary: The story of Fiona Stella a 6th year Gryffindor who is just trying to get through the struggles of life and help out her friends. Her past comes back to haunt her though in more than one way.Warnings contains HBP spoilers and some violence and love scenes
1. A new year

Fiona sat down next to Harry. It was the beginning of the sixth year and she was excited. She loved being back at Hogwarts she had always loved being there. As Dumbledore finished his speech she looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny smiling she had missed them. "So how was everyone's summers?" Harry answered "It's been pretty good." He looked around a little she knew he hadn't been quite the same since Sirius died. She wasn't sure she had been either but she put it in the back of her mind not wanting to think about it and gave Harry an understanding look. They spent the rest of dinner catching up.

Harry Fiona and Ginny walked down the hall towards the common room when they we're approached. "Well if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Stella." They turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Fiona rolled her eyes "Oh Draco Malfoy just let me tell you how much I missed you." She said sarcastically. "Malfoy piss off." Harry said. Draco smirked "I know you did miss me Stella." He smirked at her and walked off. "Oh how lucky are we to have been graced with the presence of none other than Draco Malfoy." She said in a sarcastic tone. They all laughed and as they walked in the common room Fiona was quite curious to see how this year would turn out but she was scared at the same time.

Fiona rolled out of bed the next morning not looking forward to going to classes. She was in her sixth year now and she knew it would be difficult. "Morning Fiona." She heard someone shout in her ear. She looked and saw Hermione "Morning Mione going to breakfast?" "Yeah" She said looking in the mirror trying to do something with her hair. Fiona got up and got ready and walked down to breakfast with Hermione just chatting she had missed Mione. As they sat down Mione asked "So did you have a nice summer with your Aunt?" "Yeah it was nice to relax we took a trip to France." "Oh that sounds fun France is really nice." Then Harry Ron and Ginny came and sat down talking about quidditch. Mione and Fiona looked at one another and laughed a little. Harry said "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing. You three are just obsessed." They all laughed. Fiona glanced up at the staff table and saw Snape she couldn't figure out how in the world he got the DADA position but shrugged it off a bit.

The first class they had was Transfigurations which went terrible as always Fiona was never good at it. The rest of the day went smoothly and as they sat there at dinner they talked about how strange it would be.

The next morning DADA class came and as Fiona walked in she sat at a front desk and took out her books and just stared at them losing herself in thought. Then she suddenly heard Snapes low voice start rambling on and she looked up and he caught her eye she jumped a little and then stared down at her books again. Fiona leaned over and whispered to Harry "This is going to be a fun class." She rolled her eyes "Miss Stella the first day and you've already gotten a detention you know there's not talking in my class." Professor Snape said she rolled her eyes and stared down at her books again.

"Fiona it always seems like you get detentions from him." "Yeah I know I think he likes seeing me." She said in an angry tone and rolled her eyes as she sat down and starting eating lunch.

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly and Fiona was feeling maybe classes wouldn't be too terrible but she sighed as she saw the clock say 7:30. She had detention at 8. She went up to her dorm and sat on her bed brushing her hair. She looked in the drawer next to her bed and took out a couple of old wrinkled photos one was of a man he was tall and had shaggy black hair and dark enchanting eyes and the other photo was of a man who had kinda long black hair and piercing black eyes. She threw them back in the drawer and got up refusing to think about the past. She got up and walked down the stairs. Hermione looked at her "Have fun" "Oh yes tons." She grabbed her bag and headed towards the DADA classroom. She couldn't stop thinking about why he always seemed to pick on her he possibly couldn't know. The only thing she had was those two pictures and no one ever saw them. She sighed as she opened the door.

"Ahh Miss Stella on time that's a first." She rolled her eyes "Do you always have to be a prat?" He looked at her a little shocked. "Miss Stella I am your Professor and you do not talk to me like that." "Well you don't talk to me like that either I don't like being talked down to." She glared at him. He looked slightly surprised. As she sat down at the desk he noticed a ring that was on a necklace around her neck. He got up and stood in front of her still trying to figure it out and then thought I couldn't be he shook it off and said. "Miss Stella I want you to organize my supply closet." she nodded and he said. "What are you waiting on? Get to work." She got up and walked in the closet it was a real mess. She finally came out and looked as the clock read 12 she cursed under her breath. "Uhh I'm finished." "Alright you can go and make sure you don't talk in class anymore." As she was walking back to the common room she couldn't help but notice the whole time he kept staring at her ring. She held it in her hand thinking he possibly couldn't know.

She walked in the common room still holding the ring. She saw Harry Ron and Hermione were still up. She sat next to them. "Hey what's that?" Hermione said pointing to the ring. "Are you married?" Fiona took a breath "Umm no this was my mom's ring and she left it to me." "Oh ok" Fiona looked around a little but saw they were convinced. They sat there talking for a while. Fiona got up "Well I'm headed to bed. Goodnight." She got up and walked to her bed and fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.


	2. Christmas

Fiona tossed and turned that whole night. She awoke in a fright thinking of the scene that had kept playing in her head from the terrified look she saw in his eyes to piercing scream she heard as he fell back and disappeared. She shook her head telling herself it was only a dream but really knowing it was all to real. She glanced over at the clock it read 4 am. She knew there was no way she could sleep so she quietly crawled out of bed and got dressed. She went to the common room and sat in front of the fire just staring into it wondering where to go from here. She was curious to see what would happen she knew it would be bad though because everywhere she looked she saw signs of war and knew it could only get worse. She stretched out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling remembering how many times she had done this before.

Soon she heard people moving and waking up. She sat up and saw it was 5:30 she went and took a hot shower clearing her head a bit and went and had a quiet breakfast. She wasn't sure what she'd do today but just wanted to relax a bit. As she was walking from the great hall she ran into the infamous Draco Malfoy. "Watch we're your going Stella." She glared up at him and sneered a bit. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear "Mmm I love it when your angry love." She pushed him off of her and kept walking while she rolled her eyes. If there was one person who annoyed the hell out of her it was Draco Malfoy.

She soon caught up with Hermione. "Where's everyone else?" Fiona asked "Well not sure where Ron is but Harry and Ginny went for a walk outside." They both laughed a little "I don't know why they don't just tell each other." Fiona said "I think they will just give them some more time." "So let me guess you're headed to the library?" "How did you know Fiona?" "Let's see you're Hermione and you live there" They both laughed a little "Do you mind if I join you?" "No that's fine hopefully we can get done with all our work." "Yeah well I'll meet you there in a few minutes." "Alright" Hermione said as she waved at you.

"Well it's almost dinner do you wanna call it a day?" Fiona said as she got up from her chair and stretched a bit "Yeah I'm almost finished with everything." They both walked to the great hall and sat down next to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Everyone sat there talking having a nice dinner.

Fiona and Harry were walking next to the lake "The snow makes everything so pretty." Fiona said as they walked together "Yeah I do like the wintertime." "So where are you going for Christmas?" "I think the Weasleys because you know Hogwarts might not be the best. Where are you going?" "To go see my aunt." Fiona looked down the ground knowing where she was really going. "That's nice." Harry sighed as he wished he had some family to really go see. "It'll be alright Harry you'll have a wonderful Christmas." "I hope so."

Fiona had wished everyone a Merry Christmas and was walking towards Hogs Meade. She drew her cloak closer to keep the wind from hitting her it was awfully cold. She was suppose to meet her aunt her and as she reached the town she saw a tall woman with long chestnut hair and almost glowing green eyes standing outside the Three Broomsticks. "Hey Fiona." "Hey Alexa." They hugged each and started walking off. As they did a tall dark figure with billowing black robes and cloak emerged from the Three Broomsticks overhearing the greeting. He watched as they walked off together curious since this was her famous Aunt Alexa but her aunt looked almost the same age as Fiona. He quietly followed them wondering where they were going and followed them to a patch of the forest and then looked down for a second because his cloak had gotten caught on a branch and looked up to see they had disappeared and there was a bright light that slowly faded away.

He stood there just speechless for a moment he looked around making sure they didn't go in a different direction and just walked back to Hogs Meade not knowing what to think so he stalked back in the Three Broomsticks and sat at a table in the back. As he drank down his fire whiskey a flashback hit him. He remembered in his last year of Hogwarts he had followed his friend Elizabeth to Hogs Meade during Christmas and she went into the forest and disappeared also. He shook his head and waved at the bar tender "Another fire whiskey Severus?" he nodded and took the glass and downed it trying to forget what happened.

She breathed in the cold night air and it burned her nose slightly as she crept from behind a tree. She could sense someone was here she looked around slowly and then heard a small thud behind her. She turned around quickly her dagger gripped tightly in her hand. Her eyes fell upon a man standing there his eyes black and void and fang peering from his mouth. He lunged for her and she fell to the ground but rolled over and jumped back up glaring at him. She plunged her dagger in his side blood gushing out at her but as she looked up at his face it had only made him fiercer. Suddenly he pounced on her and her dagger fell to the ground just as his fangs brushed the side of her neck she pushed him off of her and kicked him to the ground. She thought quickly taking out her wand and stabbing it through his heart. She watched him disappear as she brushed off her clothes and slowly walked back to the forest. She thought to herself "Wow the third one this week there's never that many." She sighed and stood between two trees whispering an incantation and stepped through. Alexa looked at her "I'm hoping you killed them." "Of course but I'm getting worried that's the third one this week there's never this many." "I know what do you think it could be?" "Well it may be because of the war that is if my suspicions are right." Alexa looked at her curiously "Suspicions? And what is that?" "I don't want to speak it because someone I don't want to hear may hear it." Alexa nodded in understandment.

Fiona hugged everyone and sat down at the table. She was glad to be back at school she had missed everyone. "So how was everyone's Christmas?" Harry said "It was great it was nice to get away from school for a little while." "How was your Christmas Fiona?" "It was good very fun and entertaining." She laughed a little thinking of how entertaining it really was. They spent dinner telling each other everything they got and what had happened. Fiona was happy to have friends like this.


	3. Secrets

Fiona rolled over in bed and looked at the clock it read 8 am. She almost screamed as she jumped out of bed. She was late and she ran around the room throwing on her clothes and brushing her hair cursing under her breath she knew this would be another detention. "Great just what I need" She thought to herself as she hurried down the stairs almost running to get to class. She stopped at the door and knocked. Snape flung open the door giving her a piercing glare. She looked up at him and sneered. "Miss Stella how wonderful for you to grace us with your presence this is truly a treat." He said with a sarcastic bite. She rolled her eyes and sat at next to Harry at a table. "And that's 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Miss Stella." She rolled her eyes again glaring at him and thought why does he have to such a prat? She looked down at her books and closed her eyes and saw the lake the moonlight reflecting off of it and feeling the warm air on her face and hearing a soft deep laughter. She lay back on the grass her eyes closed. They never had to talk much and it was nice. They understood one another in many ways and she was happy to have such a close friend like him. She shook her head looking up and saw Snape standing in front of her "Glad you decided to join us Miss Stella." Fiona thought things just weren't quite the same anymore.

The week passed pretty quickly Fiona barely having enough time to keep up with all her work. As the clock read 7:30 that Friday night it was time for detention again. She said goodbye to everyone and started walking to the DADA class and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Snape standing there. Snape looked down at her and noticed yet again the ring glittering in the light that was around her neck. "Well at least you're on time." "Yep" Fiona sighed and sat down "What pointless thing do you want me to do tonight?" "Oh you won't be doing anything. Just sit there no looking at books or anything just sit there in silence and don't get up and walk around." She just looked at him and thought "This really is pointless." She sighed as she sat there. She rested her chin on her hands and sat there looking at him and noticed how he was hunched over a little as he scribbled most likely rude comments on the student's papers. As she sat there she could hear that deep, soft laughter she had missed for so long. She reached for the ring and played with it that also bringing back memories. She looked down at the desk and took a breath. Snape suddenly looked up "What is that you have in your hand?" He walked over to her and gave her a questioning and threatening look. "Is that a wedding ring?" "Umm yes it's my mother's ring she left it to me." Snape raised an eyebrow "Alright if you say so." That ring it had finally hit him why it looked so familiar as he walked back to finish grading papers he remembered right before Christmas that day in Hogs Meade. He turned around quickly and glared down at her thinking "No it can't be possible can it?" Fiona was a little startled by this and looked at him "What?" "You don't address me like that Miss Stella." "Well you don't turn around and scare me like that Sevy." Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth and looked down. The second Snape heard that one word he knew it was. "What did you call me Miss Stella?" She kept looking down and started walking towards the door. Snape followed her and said "Elizabeth?" Fiona gave him a quick glance he could see fear in her eyes. Fiona quickly ran out the door and down the hall thinking "He knows he knows." She started panicking and ran to the common room and came in knocking a few people down and rushing up the stairs to her dorm and shut and locked the door and gave out a loud scream. She couldn't believe it.

Snape stood in the doorway as he watched her take off down the hall he must have scared her he didn't mean to but it had been bothering him quite a while. It was finally confirmed though because no one except Elizabeth had called him Sevy. He sat down at his desk and glanced at the papers lying there and sighed putting his head in his hands thinking.

Hermione saw Fiona as she stormed in knocking down a couple of first years and she ran up the stairs after her. She heard the door slam and lock and she heard Fiona scream. She quickly did an unlocking charm and opening the door to find Fiona on the ground shaking a little. "What's wrong Fiona?" She almost screamed again and looked at Hermione "He knows Hermione." She screamed and just wanted to be alone she pushed Hermione slightly and ran back down the stairs and out the portrait hole. Hermione came down the stairs confused as hell and looked at Harry and Ron and they both just shrugged.

Snape walked down the hall maybe getting some students in trouble would help him forget about this he was still in shock though. Suddenly he heard someone running and turned around to see Fiona.

Fiona ran down the hall not caring where she went she just wanted to get away she looked down at the ground and she suddenly ran into someone and heard a groan. Her eyes got wide as she realized it was Snape. She scrambled up and mutters a barely understandable apology. He nodded at her "Please just come with me and talk to me please I promise not a word will be said to anyone else." She just looked up at him unsure what to do and nodded and walked with him back to his classroom.

As Fiona walked next to him she looked up at him not much had changed just his features were a little more aged. She knew he knew and she took a little comfort in that because so many times now she had just wanted to go to him and she couldn't she wasn't sure how this would turn out but hoped for the best. Snape opened the door to the classroom and held it open for her. She gave him a faint smile and sat down at a table. He sat down next to her giving her an unsure look. They sat there for a minute neither wanting to voice what they both knew and finally Snape took a breath and said in a low tone "Elizabeth?" She looked at him "Sevy?" that names hadn't crossed her lips in years but as she said it memories instantly flooded her mind.

Snape looked at the ground "Is it really you?" Fiona sat there silent for a moment and then looked at him and reached her hand out lifting up his chin and looking him in the eye with a kind look. "Yes Sevy it's me." "I don't believe it I mean why did you come back?" "Well as you can probably tell things weren't quite finished and remember I do have a job." He nodded in understandment. She withdrew her hand and just looked at him. She couldn't believe she was looking at her best friend but she questioned was he even still her friend after so long. He looked at her a million questions in his eyes. "Why did you come back especially after." He paused for a moment thinking of what had happened. She looked down "Well it was hard after he got sent away but I had things I still had to take care of that's one of the reasons I came back to Hogwarts was for him." Snape nodded "I knew someone had to be watching over him especially all the things he's gotten out of." Fiona laughed a little "Yes and I still do watch out for him even now but he doesn't know it and I don't think he ever will." Fiona was a little amazed about how the connection between them was still there. Snape looked at her "Would you like to have a cup of tea and catch up it's only been what 25 years?" She smiled a little at him and got up that's sounds lovely Sevy. She followed him to his quarters and sat down in his living room.

She looked around seeing shelves and shelves of books. "Well I see you haven't lost your passion for reading." "You know its one of those things that stays with you for life." He smiled at her warmly and she thought of how much she had missed it. She took the cup of tea he handed her and sipped it feeling warm all over. He looked at her and she could tell he was happy to see her she wasn't sure how he'd feel but she was glad. They spent the rest of the night talking and catching up like old friends.

Fiona quietly tipped toed into the common room it as 5 already. Much to her surprise she found Harry asleep on one of the couches. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair a bit "Harry its time to go to bed." He opened his eyes and looked up at her "Fiona where have you been?" "Well after detention I snuck outside and sat next to the lake and fell asleep." "Oh ok well I'm glad your alright." He smiled faintly at her as he got up and said "Well I'm off to bed I probably wont see you til lunch." Fiona laughed a little "I'm going to bed to see you this afternoon." She smiled as she headed to bed.

The next week was passing by kind of slow and it was a little weird being in DADA class now that Snape knew. He still gave her detentions though but she enjoyed the time they spent together she had really missed him but as she remade her connection with him she still felt an empty void in her heart and she wasn't sure if it would ever be filled again. As she slept that night the dream came back she saw the terrified look in the mans eyes and the piercing scream he made as he feel back. She awoke in a fright and got up and got dressed. It was 3 am and she wasn't sure what to do. So she snuck out of the portrait hole.

Snape awoke to a knocking he got up and opened the door and there she was standing there looking unsure and worried. "Fiona what's wrong?" She walked past him and sat in a chair looking down. "Its just I cant stop dreaming of the last time I saw him its driving me crazy." "Look you know dreams don't really mean anything just take a deep breathe Ill go get some tea." As he came back with the tea she reached out to get it and winced a little. He gave her a concerned look and saw a deep cut on her arm. "Fiona what is that?" He asked as he pointed to her arm. She covered her arm with her sleeve. "Nothings it's healing its fine." "Fiona tell me" She sighed a bit "just a fight with a werewolf I killed him though he was with Grey back though." Snape let out a sigh "Fiona I know you fight but I'm really worried what if you would have been killed? I don't know I don't want to think about it I wasn't and that's the important thing." They sat there talking the rest of the night.

Fiona walked quietly down the hall that night glad she didn't have detention tonight so she could go do other things. She muffled a laugh as she thought that. She walked past the wall three times and then saw the door. As she stepped into the room of requirement she saw him sitting there. She came and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the cheek. "Ahh I see you did miss me Stella." "Shut up Malfoy and kiss me." She said to him smirking as he pulled her on top of him kissing her softly. She whispered in his ear "Mmm I missed you Malfoy." He pulled her closer and whispered back "Not as much as I missed you love." He picked her carrying her to the bed still kissing her. She pulled him on top of her and let her tongue slip in his mouth exploring it. He ran his hands up and down her sides feeling her. She broke the kiss and slowly kissed on his neck sucking on it. He moaned softly in her ear as he grinded into her. Her eyes fluttered open the next morning feeling Draco's arms around her and his body pressed against hers. She smiled a little and kissed him softly "Morning sunshine." He opened his eyes and looked groggy she smiled he was always so cute when he woke up. "Morning Fi." She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She got in the shower thinking about last night he was like an addiction she couldn't shake. As she dried off and got dressed she walked back in the room and saw Draco still asleep. She sat next to him "Get up" she said as she ruffled his hair "Hey hey hey what did I say about the hair." "Oh god your gonna die because your hair is messy for one minute." She smirked at him and kissed him "Well I'm off see you around" "Goodbye love." He said watching her leave he didn't know what he saw in her but he couldn't stay away from her.


	4. Tensions are high

Fiona walked in the common room quietly that morning and found Harry sitting on the couch staring at the Maurder's Map. She sat down next to him looking. "Whatcha looking at?" He looked over at her with a suspicious look "The question is what are you doing?" "Umm nothing really just got back from a walk." "From the room of requirement where Draco Malfoy just came out of?" She looked at him her eyes a little wide she knew he had seen her on the map. "Umm Harry I'm really tired." She got up and ran upstairs and as she did he said "Fiona your gonna have to explain this sometime." She ran in the dorm and ran into Hermione. She looked at her a little freaked out and smiled and jumped on her bed burying herself in the covers. Hermione stood there looking confused. She headed down the stairs and saw Harry sitting there.

"Goodmorning Harry." He looked up from the piece of parchment and smiled faintly "Morning Mione do you know why Fiona would be with Draco?" Hermione gave him a confused look "Umm no why?" "Well because Fiona came out of the room of requirement this morning and Draco followed her not to long after." "Oh...well I just saw her." "Yeah I asked her about it and she ran off." "I honestly don't know Harry I always thought they hated each other." "Yeah do you think she's the reason why he's always in that room." "Harry yet again I honestly don't know." "I'm going to figure this out say did Fiona ever come up to bed last night?" Hermione thought for a minute "No actually I don't remember her coming in." "I swear she was with Malfoy last night." Hermione sat there thinking "Maybe they have a fling or something?" Mione shrugged "But why would they Fiona's even told us she hates him." "Harry I don't know don't stress yourself over it you'll figure it out in time." "I sure hope so." He sighed as he folded up the map and said "Mischief Mananged."

Fiona got out of bed and saw it was lunchtime. She tidied up a bit and went to the great hall. She passed Malfoy on her way and saw him smirking at her as she passed by she whispered in his ear "You just can't resist me can you love?" He still stood there just smirking as he watched her pass by she didn't realize quite how right she was.

Fiona sat between Harry and Mione. "Hey guys how are you?" Mione answered "We're alright." She looked over and saw Harry giving her an urgent look "We need to ask you something in private Fiona." Mione finally spat out "Alright after I eat." Fiona finished her lunch and walked with them to the library. They sat down on a window sill and Harry looked over at Mione again. She rolled her eyes a bit and asked "Fiona why were you with Draco?" Fiona just sat there for a minute and glared at both of them "I don't see why its any of your damn buisness." Harry looked a little shocked "Well you know we've been trying to figure out why Draco's been spending so much time up there you know that and then when your up there with him you don't expect us to question you." Fiona gave him a mean look and thought of exactly why Draco had spend so much time up there "You know Harry contrary to what you believe not everything that goes on at Hogwarts is your buisness so quit asking." Mione said "Fiona really we're just wondering we're afraid something bad is going to happen." "Mione bad things happen all the damn time and this is a war time so you better expect them." Fiona got up and said angerly "I'm tired of all of you always questioning everything you always think you know best but you really don't you barely have enough expierence to do anything." Harry got up also and said loudly "Oh excuse me who has been againest Voldemort?" Fiona rolled her eyes "Oh yes lets not forget your the famous Harry Potter who can do any damn thing he wants." Mione got up and stood between them "Look we're just trying to figure this out alright we're not trying to prove who is better." Fiona just glared at them "You know fuck this I don't give a damn anymore all three of you can go save the damn world but me personally I don't care I hope Voldemort takes over and kills everyone it will make my life easier." Fiona shouted as she walked off. Harry and Mione and everyone else in the library stood in shock it was complete silence.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the library door and had heard most of the conversation. She looked at Fiona shocked as she walked past "Miss Stella go to my office." Fiona turned around and gave her a glare that would make someone shiver. She walked towards McGonagall's office and heard Harry and Hermione and Professor behind her. She went and sat in the end chair and Harry and Mione sat in the other two. She crossed her arms looking mad and McGonagall cleared her throat "Miss Stella please explain why you said you hoped you know who tooked over and killed everyone." "No I said I hope Voldemort takes over and kills everyone." She said plainly "Well still please explain." Mcgonagall said hastly "Well lets see Harry Hermione and Ron think they can just go againest him and it'll be so easy they really don't know what they're dealing with and they just think they're the best and they always have to question everything I do." "Well Miss Stella as I do recall they have fought before and I don't recall you ever fighting." Fiona sat there and almost laughed as an amused look came on her face "Miss Stella there's nothing amusing here." Fiona shrugged 'I've been in my share of fights I can assure you." McGonagall looked a little taken aback "Mister Potter please explain what happened." Fiona glared at him "Well I don't know Fiona came in when I first got up and I was just wondering where she was." "Well Miss Stella where were you?" "Morning walk." Harry said "And she got all mad and then me and Hermione walked to the library after lunch and asked her about it and she went off." "Did you just ask her about it Miss Granger?" Mione nodded "Yes Professor we weren't trying to start anything." "Very well then Miss Stella I'm assigning you a week of dentention." "Will I serve it with Professor Snape?" McGonagall thought for a moment "I suppose you will." A small smirk played upon Fiona face as she got up and Harry and Mione just looked at one another more confused than never.

Later that night Fiona had snuck out to go take care of a few things. And went back up to the room of requirement. She went in and made her way to the back of a room. She bent down looking at something she still hadn't quite figured it out but she knew Draco wouldn't and this was a key thing. She sighed as she started working on it.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the commonroom that night talking about today's events. Harry said "I know she has something to do with all of this with whatever Draco is doing." Mione said for what seemed like the hundredth time "Harry you know Fiona just may be with Draco I've watched those two and the way they are it may seem like it but Fiona won't admit to that." "I don't think thats it Mione why would she tell us she hated him." "Well Harry we hate him and she couldn't be like yeah I like Draco we're together." "I guess that's true Mione but I still think they're up to something else." "Harry you need to get some rest really and take your mind off of it." Mione said as she got up and looked at where Ron had wandered off with Lavender. She sighed and headed up the stairs."Night Harry."

Fiona saw the first signs of sunlight peek through the window. She knew she was almost there and as she got up she saw someone standing behind her and she heard a harsh voice. "What in the hell are you doing?" Her eyes landed upon Draco "I'm helping you I think I've almost got it." "Fiona you know I'm suppose to be doing this by myself." "I know but do I ever do what I'm suppose to...I didn't think so." He leaned down and looked at "Hmm you are almost there though." "Yes I am." She rubbed her eyes "I've been hear most of the night." Malfoy looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up kissing her on the forehead. She laid her head on his shoulder and he carried her to a bed and laid her on it and laid down next to her his arms still around her. Fiona took in his scent and instantly felt at peace she moved closer to him and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He laid there watching her sleep he never would have thought it'd be like this but he really did care about her and he was slightly relieved that it was almost finsihed he knew he couldn't have done it on his own and he softly kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes drifting off for a bit.


	5. Changing

Fiona sat in Transfigurations the next morning McGonagall giving her mean looks. She looking forward to having dentention tonight she missed Snape and wanted to talk to him about a few things. She sat there hoping the day to pass quickly. Soon she was looking at the clock it said 7:30 and she got up walking towards the DADA classroom. Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Ginny weren't talking to her and word had also she wished Voldemort took over and everyone was killed. She shook her head she had more to worry about. She opened the door and Snape looked up a faint smile crossing his face. "Fi We need to talk." "About?" "Why you got this dentention." "Oh about that..." "Let me guess Potter figured out you were with Malfoy and he asked you didn't he?" "Yeah kinda." "And you got mad and said all of that?" "Yeah." Fiona looked down at the ground. "Fi you know this isn't good Potter can't figure this out yet its not time and you know I should give you detention for being out late with Mr. Malfoy." "You just want to see me again." Fiona said playfully Snape laughed a little "Your right." Fiona sat down next to him picking up some papers and then sighed a little "I wish these were potion papers I could grade them but you know I'm terrible at DADA." Snape looked up at her and nodded and looked back down at the paper which read at the top Fiona Stella. Fiona looked over "Why are there so many red marks?" "Because this is a bad paper I remember the only good paper you wrote was about vampires." Fiona shrugged a bit "Well you know I would know about that." "I'm really getting nervous about finals." "Why Fi you'll do fine." "I hope so but I'm getting really nervous too about the end of the year." She looked at him knowing what she meant. "Yes I know but if everything goes as planned we won't have a problem." "I can only hope." Fiona sighed putting her face in her hands. She stayed a few more hours and then headed back to the commonroom.

She passed Harry and sighed and turned back around. She sat next to him "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I was just upset because you do ask me a lot." Harry looked at her "I know but I'm so worried I just want to figure all of this out." "yeah I know." "Why were you with Draco?" Fiona looked down at the ground "Swear not to tell." Harry nodded "Well Harry I had gotten drunk and I guess somehow ended up with him I woke up next to him and freaked and ran out." Harry looked a little surprised "Why did you get drunk?" She shrugged "Just been kinda depressed lately." He nodded and hugged her "I'm sorry but that it like Malfoy to take advantage of someone." "Yeah it is." She looked at him "Thanks Harry but I'm going to bed now." She yawned a little and headed to bed. The week passed pretty uneventful Harry was still on the trail of Draco and Mione was panicing because finals would soon be upon them.

Thursday night Fiona hurried from dentention backing up againest the wall avoiding the moonlight. She cursed herself for staying so late but she got so caught up in talking to Snape she couldn't help it. She couldn't avoid it so she had to walk past one of the windows the moonlight hit her she could feel her eyes sparkle and glow violet as her hair did the same. Harry was walking down the hall in his invisibility cloak when he saw Fiona standing next to the window. She seemed captivated with the moon. She stood up just staring up at it but something was different her hair was sparkling violet and as she shook her head from the daze her eyes were glowing a bright violet. Harry was taken aback and just watched her as she turned around and headed towards the door to the main grounds. Fiona could feel a presence so she starting running for the door she burst out of the door and could still feel the presence and as the moonlight hit her straight on she started floating. As Harry ran out behind her he saw the moonlight hit her and Fiona started floating he stood there in amazement as wings slowly formed and her features grew brighter and she looked around in a sort of daze and looked up to the sky and flew off. Fiona felt the moon and the earth's energy take over and she could no longer control it as she became in a daze and floated off.

Harry took off running and burst into the commonroom. Hermoine and Ginny were still up playing chess and they looked startled as they saw Harry. Harry pointed as he panted "Fiona...i don't know changed and like flew off when then moon hit her." Mione looked at him confused as hell "What?" "Serious the moonlight hit her and her hair changed and so did he eyes and they glowed like violet and she ran outside and then she started floating and these violet glittering wings appeared and she like flew off." "Harry what the hell?" is all Hermione could say she sat there for a good ten minutes just pondering and then an idea suddenly went off. "Harry there only suppose to be a legand but they may really exist." "What Mione?" "Fairies and no not the small kind but the mythical kind you know the ones who feed off of earth's energy and come and help people." "You know I do remember reading about that but do you think its possible?" "Well from what you just described yeah and you remember when Fiona said she could assure she has fought?" "Yeah kinda." "Well fairies live to be centuries old so maybe thats why." "Mione this is crazy Fiona is not a fairy." Mione shrugged "Then how do you explain tonight?"

Fiona opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She looked around and was laying on a patch of grass. She looked around and remembered what had happened she swore someone saw. She got up and stretched a bit and went over to a small pond and washed off. Then she suddenly realized she had classes. She quickly took off and after 15 minutes she was out of the forrest. She ran into the castle and up to the dorm. She barely made it in time for Charms. Mione whispered over to her "Where were you?" "I fell asleep next to the lake after detention last night." Mione looked over at Harry and he just shrugged.

Fiona ate lunch she didn't realize how hungry she was but she had lost a lot of strength last night. She always cursed full moons. Harry looked over at her a nervous look on his face. "Will you walk to the library with me?" Fiona nodded and walked with Harry as they arrived they went to the back and Harry sighed "Fiona last night I saw you and you were glowing and stuff and you flew away.' Fiona's jaw dropped and she didn't hesitate as she pulled out her wand and said a memory erasing charm and she quickly walked away. She pratically ran to the dorm and found Hermione getting some books. She was positive Harry had told her too so she looked at Hermoine and also did a memory charm and quickly left. She ran into the bathroom catching her breath quite afraid now because no one was suppose to know she had only ever told two people and she couldn't let anyone else know.


	6. Realization

Fiona stood in the bathroom and walked over to the mirror washing her face with cold water and looked in the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes and her complexion was looking a little pale. She sighed a little she didn't really realize how much of a toll last night had taken on her. She hadn't changed like that in a while but it had felt good to be in that form she had felt so free and euphoric. She dried her face and hands off and looked at her watch and hurried off to class. She kept quiet the rest of the day not saying much to anyone and later that night heard Harry and Hermione talking she quietly hid behind the stairs and listening.

Harry said "I really think Fiona is hiding something to especially after she told me she was with Draco I got the impression she may have been lying because I never recall Fiona ever really drinking." "Neither do I Harry and that's weird how she randomly ended up with Malfoy." "Yeah I know and Mione I don't remember most of last night do you think someone could have erased my memory?" "You know I was going to ask you the same thing because I feel that way too." Suddenly Fiona heard someone come bustling down the stair. "Oh hey Fiona I didn't see you there." Ginny said as she almost tripped over her. Fiona shook her head "Its ok really." Fiona looked down as she walked past all of them. They were all giving her suspicious looks. Mione said "Fiona where are you going? Its past curfew." "To walk outside." Mione looked over at Harry and gave him a slight nod and Harry got up and hurried up to his dorm to get the invisibility cloak as Fiona walked out the portrait hole.

Fiona hurried quickly down the halls and turned the corner and ran into someone. She looked up and saw Snape. "Sorry Proffessor." He gave her a curious look "And just what are you doing out so late Miss Stella?" "Well..."she whispered "I wanted to come talk to you." He nodded "The password is Wolfsbane. I'll be there shortly." Fiona nodded and walked down to his chambers and went and sat in his library. Not to soon after she settled herself he came in. As he sat down she looked at him and started spilling her heart to him everything about the whole Draco thing and about changing and having to erase Harry and Hermione's memory and about how she wasn't sure their plan was going to work. As she finished he sat there nodding coldly. As she looked in his eyes they were dark and void. Her eyes widened a little bit "What's wrong Fi?" He said as he stood up and approached her. She stood up also and backed away a little. An evil grin crossed his face as he drew closer to her. She said softly "Sevy what's wrong?" He didn't speak a word but got closer and put his hand to her cheek. She took a deep breath and backed up until her back hit the wall. He kept drawing closer his hand still touching her and then he bent down as if to kiss her. Fiona wasn't sure what to do because her worse fears had been confirmed. She pushed him off of her hard knocking him into a table and as he looked up at her his eyes were glowing a fierce red. She ran out quickly her mind racing. She wanted to hide she just couldn't believe this was happening.

As she sprinted down the hall she ran into someone. "Miss Stella what's wrong and why are you out so late?" Dumbledore asked as he regained his balance. Fiona looked up at him panicing inset in her eyes. "Umm a lot on my mind I needed to take a walk." "Well it looks like you were taking a run instead." "Well I'm sorry Professor I thought I had heard Flinch so I was trying to run back to the commonroom." "Oh I see well just rest Miss Stella and try not to let it happen again." He said as he bid her goodbye and walked away. She took a breath and went back to the commonroom. She didn't acknowledge anyone but went straight up to the dorm and fell asleep.

It was quite a restless sleep though. She stood in the forrest looking down at her blood soaked dress holding a rusty dagger in her hand looking around.She wasn't sure he was gone she could only hope he was she didn't want him to take anything else she had just found all of her family dead and she felt so empty as if someone had took her soul. Tears welled in her eyes she wasn't sure what to do and just wanted to die. She felt there was nothing to live for. Hermione heard piercing, terrifying screams and ran over to Fiona's bed where it was coming from. She shook Fiona to wake her and Fiona's eyes popped open as she looked at Hermione out of breath and scared to death. "Fiona are you alright?" "Yeah Mione just a nightmare I'll be fine." "Oh alright." Hermione went and laid back down and Fiona layed there scared to go back to sleep she didn't want to feel that feeling of helplessness emptiness and fear again.

The week passed and Fiona just tried to focus on finals they were in a month. She hadn't went and saw Snape anymore or Draco because she was afraid of what she'd have to face. She knew he had already gotten to them and their plan they had formed wasn't going to work anymore and she wasn't sure what to do because she didn't wan anyone to die but she knew it would be inevitable. That Friday afternoon Fiona walked in the commonroom and looked around. "Hey Mione where's Harry." She motioned for her to come over to her and Mione whispered in her ear "He went somewhere with Dumbledore he said that Dumbledore needed help." Fiona's books dropped out of her hands and she looked at Hermoine panic rising in her eyes. Fiona took off through the portrait hole and ran down the halls and was stopped by McGonagall.

"Miss Stella why are you running and why do you look so troubled?" Fiona could barely find any words. "I just gotta go its important." Fiona stuttered out and ran past her and she could hear in the distance McGonagall saying to come back but Fiona didn't care she knew the time had come and she wasn't sure she was ready. She ran out the door and onto the grounds passing Hagrid's house. He saw her and said "Ay Fiona where are you going?" Fiona didn't stop but ran directly into the forrest. She kept running and stopped between two trees whispering an incantation and stepping through the portal that appeared. She ran down the dirt path and burst into the cottage. Alexa was sitting there "Fiona I see its time." Fiona nodded and almost yelled "I don't wanna go I can't face him I can't" "Fiona yes you can." Alexa said as she approached her placing a necklace with a glowing green bottle on it around her neck "Peace be with you my child and be careful." Alexa then disappeared. Fiona wasn't sure what to do she looked out her window and could she a young man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes sitting under a tree taking a nap. She was happy he was safe for now but she missed him terribly. She reached for the ring around her neck and held in her hand closing her eyes memories flooding her mind. After a few minutes she knew what she had to do if she was ever going to have him again.

She walked over to a closet looking thing snatching it open thinking "I know its not time to be afraid its time to fight." She looked and took a couple daggers and slung her crossbow on her back and took a whip. She was sure to take her wand too even though she had never been the best with it. She closed the doors and took a deep breath and walked out the small house stepping back through the portal and walking into forrest. She could see the moon was out it was a half moon. As she walked out the forrest she felt the light hit her her violet shimmering hair was tyed back in a simple tie and her eyes were glowing purple. She looked over the astronomy tower and saw the dark mark. She gulped as she knew what she had to do.


	7. Kidnap

She approached the castle her breath quickening with each step she hadn't been in this type of situation in a while sure fighting one vampire was one thing but deatheaters and who knows what else especially during a war was a completely different thing. She entered the castle she could sense the evil around her already. She listened keenly and heard some fighting towards the astronomy tower. She ran down the hall towards it and heard the a lot of banging and yelling behind one of the doors going to the astronomy tower and she kicked down the door. A smug look was on her face as she walked in and saw Hermione, McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Bill, Ginny and a few others fighting off deatheaters. Fiona punched one of the deatheaters in the face knocking the wand to the ground and crushing it and she plunged a dagger in their side. She looked up and caught Hermione's eye and Mione looked terrified. Fiona brushed her arm off a bit and Bill caught her eye he was fighting with Fenrir Greyback and he wasn't exactly winning. Fiona ran over there throwing Bill almost across the room away from Greyback and she punched him hard knocking him off balance and she drew her whip and cracked it wrapping it around him throwing him to the ground and she kicked him knocking the breath out of him but he suddenly grabbed her leg making a deep cut she winced a little as she drew her dagger but then something caught her eye and she saw Snape escape and climb the stairs up to the top of the tower. Fiona's dagger fell to the ground as she quickly sprinted up the stairs knocking down a deatheater.

She rushed right behind Snape and what she saw next made her lose her breath. Draco had his wand drawn "Dumbledore I've come to kill you." Draco spat out. Fiona turned to him "Draco have you lost your mind?" Draco looked at her his eyes a fierce red. Fiona jumped back a bit running into Snape. He pushed her off of him and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Snape's eyes red also. She got up but then Snape said "Get back Draco I'll do it." Fiona yelled "What the hell Snape?" She went to lunge for him but he pushed her back on the ground and looked at Draco. Draco then grabbed Fiona's arms and quickly snatched up her other dagger she was carrying and held it to her throat. Fiona felt the cold metal againest her throat and she heard Dumbledores pleas. "Sevy don't do this." She managed to say before Draco pressed the dagger harder. Fiona felt blood trickle down her neck and she stood there and could only watch as Snape yelled the curse and she watched as Dumbledore was surrouded by a green light and lifted up and his body fell the ground below. Snape nodded at Draco and he then stabbed Fiona in the side. She felt pain course through her body and everything slowed down. She watched as Harry came out from his invisibility cloak and felt as Draco slung her over his shoulder and she heard the rustling of Snape's long robes as he ran to escape. She barely caught a glimpse of Ginny as they ran down the hallways. She heard Harry's footsteps pounding the ground as he ran in the distance and she watched as the Hogwarts grounds passed by quickly and blurry. She felt them stop by the gates and apparate.

Harry chased them down the halls he wasn't going to let them get away with his friend but his efforts were futile when he saw them reach the gate and apparate away. He stood there not believing anything that had just happened it seemed so surreal. He wiped a tear that escaped from the corner of his eye. He felt Hermione come up to him and hug him. He looked at her and hugged her back. Professor McGonagall walked up to them and said "I'm going to get everyone to go their dorms. I think they might need to go home." Harry nodded.

Harry sat in the commonroom with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They told them about what had happened and how Fiona came in and threw Bill away from Greyback and such. As everything quieted down and everyone went to bed Harry still sat there questioning why everyone he ever cared about why did they have to die. He sat there wondering what was going to happen to Fiona.


	8. Encounter

Fiona's eyes opened to darkness all around her she still felt the pain and soreness coursing through her. She could smell dried blood on her clothes and the coldness from the hard stone floor was soaking into her body. She rolled over on her back a sharp pain going through her. She then felt warm tears caress down her cheeks. She sat up slowly looking around but still seeing nothing but a dark void. She sensed death and evil aroud her which made her shiver a but. She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears but then dropped it back finding it pointless. She took in the chilling air and could smell blood and death all around. She knew then she was now a piece in his game and had to play by his rules but as she sat there as she took everything in it soon became overwhelming and something inside suddenly snapped. She got to her feet feeling a euphoric rush of mania she started banging her fists on the walls just wanting to get out she ran around the run listening to the thud her fist kept making as they pouded againest the hard stone. She felt as the blood dripped down the walls from her hands and then looked around still seeing nothing but a black void and she fell to the ground hard hitting her head. She ran her hands over her face the warm blood comforting her in a twisted sense. She felt her strength pouring out of her she lay there in a daze and she suddenly felt a sweeping cold wind surround her she looked up and saw a speck of light above her but it soon became blurry as the wind grew stronger and the last thing she remember what clutching on for life the necklace Alexa gave her and her ring and yelling in an eerie almost dieing tone "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry"

Fiona heard footsteps approaching and she felt coldness surround her. "Good job Malfoy, Snape." She had heard that voice so many times she laid there on the cold ground hoping this was just a dream but then she felt a pain in her side as he kicked her "Nasia get up now." She whimpered and looked up at him and with all the strength she had managed to scowl at him. He kicked her again this time harder and she barely managed to stand to her feet. She leaned againest the wall for support and lifted her gaze to meet his she saw black void eyes glaring at her. She watched as he extended his hand hitting her in the face. She felt the sting of both the hit and the words he said "Don't you look at me directly your not worthy." She tooks a ragged breath "What the hell do you want Marion? You've taken enough from me haven't you." He knocked her to the ground "Who do you think your talking to and my name is not Marion, Nasia." "Well my name is not Nasia it hasn't been for a while." He kicked her again hard before walking off again. He motioned to Malfoy and he took her and threw her back into the cold dark void of a room.

Fiona lay there feeling broken as ever the darkness was consuming her and she had laid there for what seemed like hours. She was so terrified. He was the only one to have ever struck fear in her but he had taken her innocence and her family and her soul she was surprised to still be alive. She lay there and knew she must regain her strength. She then remembered what Alexa gave her and propped herself againest a wall taking the bottle in her hand. She opened it and drank it. She could feel a burn going through her body and she started feeling dizzy as she passed out on the ground. A few hours passed and she opened her eyes she felt the strength returning but she still lay there still. Suddenly a bright light blinded her and she felt cold hands snatch her up but she stayed still. They threw her on the ground and she looked up to see Snape. She took a breath and reached for her ring cluching it and whispering an incantation. "Shutup Fiona nothing can save you nothing not even his love." She clutched to the ring more still whispering and started to float and then transformed into a purple dust wind form and was carried away.

Fiona lay in the dark forrest the ring still clutched in her hand glad his love for her hadn't burned out. She got up feeling groggy and looked around. She found two tree and stepped between them whispering and incantation opening a portal and she stepped through. She walked the small dirt path still in shock to what all had happened but she'd think about that later she needed to get all of her strength back first. She walked in her small cottage and looked out the window and saw him sitting by a pond just gazing out he looked as if he was in deep thought. She smiled and held to ring in her hand feeling warm. She then went to her cabinet and took out a bottle of glowing purple liquid. She walked to her bedroom and changed and sat on her bed and opened the bottle drinking it she slowly laid down and passed out instantly.


	9. Coming back

Harry sat on the couch leaning his head back sighing heavily. It had been nearly two months since he'd last seen her and it was getting to him actually everything was getting to him there was no way in hell he'd find all those horcruxes especially since Dumbledore was gone. He felt so alone because even since Dumbledore's funeral Hermione and Ron had been attached to one another and Ginny had kept herself well distanced from him and Fiona was no where to be found and both Sirius and Dumbledore were dead. Harry hung his head choking back a sob he swore he wouldn't cry but as the tears spilled out he didn't care he was alone and broken no one would ever see. He wanted to get up from the couch but he just didn't have the will. He laid back on it feeling the warm tears coating his face. What was he suppose to do? Maybe he just should just let Voldemort kill him he had no one really and if he died the legand of the great Harry Potter could finally die. He took in a breath shaking trying to hold in the rest of his pain and sorrow but it was useless tears still poured forth. Harry finally felt as if he snapped he jumped up screaming and he kicked a table over the crashing of glass on the floor music to his ears. He screamed once again kicking the couch and turning it over. He picked up a small chair throwing it across the room at a glass cabinet. He yelled at the top of his lungs and ran out the room he could feel the madness rushing through his veins. He bolted up the stairs he must find answers. He ran to the end of the hall and opened the door to Sirius' room. He hadn't been in here even since Sirius died and he could see the delicate collections of dust and the untidy bed Sirius had left. Harry rushed to his dresser flinging drawers open spilling the contents everywhere and then he went to the closet snatching the door open pulling down all the clothes and he reached for everything on the top shelf it dropping to the floor. Harry then looked around for a minute and rushed to his nightstand. He ripped the small drawer open and found what seemed to be a wedding picture. He grabbed it up examining it and he saw Sirius standing next to a tall women with long, flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. They were both smiling and Harry had never seen Sirius look any happier. He flipped it over and saw scrawled writing on the back that read "My wedding the best day of my life."

Harry then stood there just puzzling over this he never knew Sirius had been married and obviously neither did anyone else really. Harry then just sat on Sirius' bed staring down at the picture the lady looked so familar to him and it was disturbing him. He then got up making his way out of the room and back down the stairs. He went in the kitchen and then shook his head he shouldn't let it bother him he tossed the picture on the table and went to make him a bowl of soup.

Harry fell asleep on the couch and was awoken by a loud banging. He jumped up scared and looked around and saw that the banging was coming from the door he slowly got up and walked towards it. He looked out and saw a girl standing there and without thinking he just opened the door. He saw a girl she was pale but he hair was a vibrant violet and it was shimmering and he eyes were almost and electric violet. All he could say was "Who..who are you?" The girl walked past him and went inside. "Where do you think your going?" Harry said in an angry tone. "Harry I never thought I find you I've been looking everywhere." "Fiona!" Harry shouted Fiona put her finger to his mouth "Not so loud Harry shhh but yes its me." Fiona walked in the living room sitting in a chair. "Fiona are you alright?" She shrugged a bit "Uhh been worse." "Why...why do you look so different?" "Because Harry I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not." "What..what are you?" "Harry I don't really want to say alright." "Are...are you." He stopped "Am I what Harry?" "Like a muse or something?" Fiona laughed a little "No Harry ...I'm...I'm a fairy alright." He sat there looking shocked "But..but I thought." "They didn't exist right? Well your not suppose to know but this is a critical time and I'm stronger in this form so I'll be able to fight better." Harry nodded slowly "But you better swear not to tell." "I swear Fiona." He looked her in the eyes when he said that. She was happy she could trust him. "I have so many questions though Fiona...like where did they take you?" "To face my worse fear Harry." "Did you see Voldemort?" Fiona sat there silent "How have you been doing you don't look the best in the world." "Fine Fiona but hold on if your a fairy how long have you been alive." "Long time ok Harry this is not a good time for questions alright he knows who I am and its not helping we need to stay low key until the right time alright?" "Fiona who is he?" Fiona put her finger to her lips "Harry you'll understand all of this in time I promise." Fiona got up and looked around "Where is everyone?" "Well Hermione is staying at Ron's and most of them are over there no one really wanted to be with me ever since Dumbledore's funeral Mione and Ron have been attached and Ginny's distanced herself from me she doesn't want to get hurt." Fiona looked at him and could she he was hurt she didn't say a word but went and sat next to him and hugged him tightly and softly said "I'm here now it'll all be alright I swear we'll make it through this." Harry had been wanting someone to reach out to him and tell him that for so long he clung onto Fiona and only hoped she was right.

The next day Fiona and Harry went to the Burrow everyone was so happy Fiona was back they were all wondering what had happened but all she would answer was "One of my worse nightmares." Fiona walked in the house with Harry that night and she went up the stairs "I'm going to bed Harry." "Ok goodnight Fiona." Fiona layed in the bed that night restless she finally got up and walked around a bit. She walked down the hall and saw what must have been his room she opened the door slowly and saw most of his things everywhere. She was curious to what had happened and began to put everything back. After she finished with that she sat down on the bed and her eyes became heavy and she laid back drifting off to sleep.

"Fiona, Fiona where are you?" She heard Harry saying as her eyes opened. She didn't mean to fall asleep here and she heard the door crack "FIona what are you doing in here?" Harry noticed everything had been picked up and put up he looked at her curiously. "I guess I was just wandering around last night and wound up here. I sleepwalk sometimes." "Oh alright well I fixed breakfast." "Oh ok." Fiona smiled and walked downstairs with him.

She sat at the kitchen table and noticed an old photograph and picked it up. It was a young Sirius with a woman who was wearing a wedding dress. Fiona took a breath and looked at Harry "Whats ...whats this?" Harry looked at the photograph and then at her "I'm not sure I found it in Sirius' room the other day. He's never mentioned though anything about being married." "Oh I see." Fiona said as she layed the photograph back on the table "Maybe he just wanted to forget about it or something Harry." "I suppose your right." Fiona looked down at her food picking at it suddenly she didn't feel all that hungry anymore.


	10. Evil lurks

A few weeks passed pretty uneventful Fiona had been helping Harry plot where the possible horcruxes could be and her and Harry had become a little closer. They had recieved letters that said Hogwarts would not be in session this year due to the war. Hermione and Ron had come around a little more helping with the search for the horcruxes but Ginny had still kept her distance and Fiona could tell it had really taken a toll on Harry.Fiona tried to be there for Harry as much as she could and it seemed to help a little. Fiona was sitting across from Harry eating her dinner. "So when will we start looking for these horcruxes?" "Umm well I talked to McGonagall about it and she said to wait til the fall." Fiona nodded she was scared to start looking but was hoping all of this would pass and the war would be over.

Fiona layed in bed that night pondering over a lot. She stared at the ceiling gazing up at the darkness she still thought about Sevy and Draco each night fearful of what would happen to them. He had gotten to both of them and it killed her what was she going to do. She closed her eyes trying to block these thoughts when she heard a small crash. She jumped a little and got up and cracked the door listening she didn't hear anything but figured she still check anyway. She tucked her dagger by her side as she crept silently down the stairs. She approached the living room hearing someone breathing and peeked around the corner. She couldn't see much because it was dark but then a voice rang out. "Who's there I'll kill you." Fiona jumped a little and backed away from the doorway. She watched for a minute and then saw the soft glow of a wand coming closer to her. She took a breath and looked around she didn't have anywhere to hide so she gripped the dagger tightly curious to see who this was.

The person turned the corner and saw her. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. Her heart started pounding rapidly. She looked at him and his black void eyes looked upon her as a crazed expression came upon his face. He pushed her back knocking her into a table. Fiona fell back and felt the table hit her in the back as she stumbled over. Her dagger fell from her hand onto the floor and as she reached for it Malfoy stomped on her hand. She winced a little trying to block the pain. "Oh just the person I was looking for." He said in a amused tone. She kept her gaze down and slowly attempted to get up but it was useless Malfoy pushed her back down and as she stumbled back her back hitting hard againest the staircase she looked up catching Malfoys gaze and she couldn't look away no matter how bad she wanted to. She soon fell into a trance state she could hear footsteps pounding on the ground and someone breathing heavily as they ran. They burst into a small cottage looking to see blood slung everywhere and an older woman and man and a young girl lying on the ground their throats slit and gashes all over them. Fiona started screaming at the top of her lungs the screams were piercing, chilling and terrifying. Malfoy looked down at her laughing and then kicked her bringing her back to reality and he then lifted her by the collar of her shirt throwing her againest a wall. Fiona lay there feeling pain through her body she couldn't focus on that right now and she started shouting for Harry but he didn't come. Malfoy looked at her still laughing "Potter's not coming I silenced his room all your little pleas are going unheard." When hearing that fury rose in Fiona and she looked up at Malfoy her eyes a fierce, electric purple. Malfoy backed up a little a hint of fear in his expression. Fiona then drew a breath and with all in her leapt up knocking Malfoy to the ground and taking his wand and throwing it across the room. Malfoy struggled trying to throw her off but Fiona stayed still glaring down at him. He refused to make eye contact with her tossing his head back and forth. Fiona then took her hand and snatched Malfoy's face towards her forcing him to make eye contact. As Fiona glared at him keeping the eye contact she shouted "Marion you can't kill me you'll be the one dead." Then Draco said in a deep dark voice that wasn't his own "Oh Fiona that's what you fail to see I'm stronger than you by far and you will be dead mark my word." "Marion leave him alone." "No he's mine not yours." "Leave him alone." Fiona shouted even louder as she rose still keeping eye contact and she lifted Malfoy knocking him in the wall. "Fine Fiona you want him? Take him but I've got something you can never defeat."

Malfoy then slumped againest the wall and his eyes slowly opened. Fiona was still looking at him with her violet eyes and his blue eyes met her gaze. He felt pain through his body and shook his head a bit feeling dazed. Fiona said in a soft voice "Draco are you ok?" "Fiona?" He looked up at her confused and then he slid down sitting on the ground. Fiona kneeled beside him taking his hand and looked at him brushing some hair out of his face. "Don't worry he doesn't have control over you anymore I made him leave." He looked up at her with a grateful look and then groaned some as he attempted to get up but then stopped knowing his efforts were futile. Fiona then picked him up carefully making sure not to hurt him anymore and slowly carried him up the stairs laying him in her bed. She leaned down next to him and Draco looked up "Fiona it was horrible...he had control over me and I couldn't do anything to stop him." Fiona then put a finger to his lips "Shhh just rest alright and we'll figure everything out but first drink this." Fiona reached in her nightstand drawer pulling out a bottle with green liquid it in and she opened it placing it to his lips as he drank it. He went to say something but then his eyes slowly closed as he drifted into a sleep. Fiona then got in the bed next to him wrapping her arms around him to keep him warm and safe and as much as she hated to admit it Draco had grown on her and she cared for him a lot and was glad he'd soon be back to normal. She then closed her eyes drifting off into a restless sleep.


	11. Mmm its Malfoy

Draco awoke the next morning with a headache and looked next to him to find Fiona. He smiled slightly and then shook her a little "Fiona" He whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened slowly and met his gaze. "Yeah Draco." "Is he really gone from me?" Fiona looked into his eyes and saw Draco's blue eyes "Yes he's gone and he won't come back as long as you don't go around there anymore." Draco nodded and rolled over on his back feeling sore and he groaned a little "Why did you have to be so rough last night?" He smirked a little and she answered "Well you usually like it when I'm rough." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Just stay here Draco I need to go explain this to Harry." "Ugh are you kidding Potter is here?" "No I'm not but your gonna have to stay here for a while so you'll be safe." He sighed a little "Alright." Fiona walked down the stairs and found Harry in the kitchen.

She sat down "Harry I need to tell you something." "What Fiona?" He said. Fiona then proceeded to explain what happened. "Fiona have you lost your mind? We can't have Malfoy stay here" Harry almost shouted "Look Harry he had control over him and I checked there's not dark mark on his arm he's fine." "Fiona have you lost your fucking mind?" "Well not really yet but Harry he needs to stay here." "Fiona why you've never been nice to him before rememeber he took advantage of you that night." Fiona bit her lip "Look me and Malfoy have been having a secret relationship since the middle of 5th year." Harry dropped the glass he was holding "What!" "Yes Harry but I knew none of you would take it well and Malfoy couldn't exactly be seen with me either and look your just gonna have to trust me on this Harry alright I trust Malfoy with my life ok and he's not going to hurt anyone as long as he still has his free will." Harry sighed looking at her "Fiona really this is crazy." "Harry what do you suggest I do? Leave me out in the cold and then let him get control of Draco again." "Well its Malfoy." "Look Harry me and Malfoy are close ok and I trust him and I don't trust many people you know that." Harry sighed again "Fine Fiona but if he does something to hurt anyone I'm going to kill him" "He won't ok." Fiona said as she got up and hugged Harry "Thanks Harry this means a lot to me." she said as she walked out of the kitchen and back up to her room. Harry sat there hoping he made the right decision but Fiona was quite good with judgement of people. He picked at his breakfast hoping everything would be alright.

Fiona walked in the room "Ok I convinced Harry but you better be on your best behavoir or he'll hurt you." Draco smirked at her "Oh you know I always behave." "Draco I'm being serious." Draco walked towards her wrapping his arms around her "I'm being serious to love." He leaned down kissing her softly. She had missed him so much. The next few weeks passed ok Harry had finally gotten used to Malfoy and they were on decent terms. Fiona was happy about this but she thought its weird how war brings the strangest people closer.

Fiona stood in the mirror looking at herself. Her eyes looked more sunken in and her complextion had become quite pale she knew it was time but she was scared because it was a war time and the Ministry was on the look even more. She sighed a little and pulled up her hair and walked downstairs. She ran into Draco he looked at her "Are you alright love?" Fiona nodded "I'm fine thanks." She smiled faintly and kissed him. "Please tell Harry that I'm going out for a bit Draco." He raised an eyebrow "And where are you going?" "I don't know thinking about going to a pub or something I just want to get out for a bit I'm tired of being in this house." "Well can I join you?" Fiona looked at him "Well I just wanted to be by myself...I'm sorry." He gave her a concerned looked "Fiona are you seeing someone else?" "No no Draco you know your the only one for me." She smiled sweetly "But you know how I like my alone time please?" He gave her an understanding look and kissed her gently "Don't be out all night and be careful please I don't want anything happening to you." "I will I promise." Fiona hugged him tightly and kissed him again. "I'll see you tonight." She said smirking as she walked out the door.

Fiona walked a little ways and stepped into a dark alley and came back out blonde hair glinting a little as she walked under a street light. She hated being blonde but she didn't want anyone to recognize her. She walked in a club and looked around spotting a guy standing alone. She walked up to him and smiled sweetly "Hey what's your name?" He looked at her and smiled back "I'm Daniel." "Would you like to dance?" "I'd love to." They danced for a while talking some and they sat down at the bar and she then asked "Its getting late would you mind walking me home?" "Sure." They walked out arm in arm joking and laughing.

Fiona crept back inside checking in a mirror and seeing her brown hair again and her eyes slowly fading back to green. She licked her lips still tasting blood she licked all of it off and then checked the mirror again to make sure all of it was gone. As she hurried up the stairs she went in the bathroom brushing her teeth and hoping she didn't have to much and hoping that Daniel guy was alright she didn't want to kill him. She finished brushing her teeth and took a quick shower and then crept back in her room. She crawled in bed and Draco whispered "Love I've been waiting for you all night." He kissed her slipping his tongue in her mouth exploring it as she felt his hands wrap around her narrow waist. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss and pressing her body againest his. She loved the way he feeled. He layed on top of her kissing her and then broke it placing small kisses on her neck and collarbone. She smiled to herself and lifted up his shirt taking it off and she ran her hands over his bare chest and stomach and saw him shiver a little from her gentle caress. He then unbuttoned her shirt pulling it off of her slowly and then kissing on her chest and down her stomach. She giggled a little and he looked up at her he loved to hear laugh and he smiled leaning up to her kissing her gently thinking of how much he really did love her.


	12. Good intentions hurt

Fiona felt the chilling night wind around her as her back hit the cold stone wall. She looked at the blue eyes in front of her glare with madness. She took a breath and realized she was backed into a corner. She couldn't reach her dagger and as she felt the point of wood at her throat and the deep voice yell at her "Tell me where my son is!" She lifted her leg driving her foot into his stomach. He stumbled back a bit clenching onto his stomach and he lifted his head and raised his wand again. She then quickly walked towards him kicking him in the front of the knee knocking him back further and causing him to lose grip on his wand. She heard the wand fall to the ground and the crunch it made as she stepped on it.

He then looked up at her with fury in his eyes punching her in the mouth. She felt the blood rush in and tasted it but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She blocked his next punch and twisted his arm. His face winced in pain and he kicked her. That threw her off a bit but she leaned over for a just a second and grabbed a dagger that had been tucked into her boot. She then lunged towards him driving it into his arm and kicking him again causing him to lose all his breath. She punched him in the face knocking him on the ground as she pulled the dagger from his arm. She brought it up to her lips licking off the fresh blood. "Mmm pure blood it's the best. Isn't it Lucius?" She said mockingly as she looked down at him. Suddenly he leapt up knocking her on the ground and struggled freeing the dagger from her hand. He held it up and as she saw it plunging down she squirmed a little and felt it plunge in her side. That only made more fury rise up in her and she knew there was only one way to end this.

She then threw him back on the ground and the last thing he felt was sharp fangs pierce his neck. She got up wiping her mouth and examining the pale lifeless body that lay under her feet. She sighed a little but thought "At least thats one deatheater dead." She then leaned next to the corpse and snapped her fingers a flame igniting and she set his robes on fire she watched it burn and put it back. She looked at the ashes and then walked away blocking it from her mind.

She took out a flask and took a drink as she walked towards the park. She sat on a bench and slowly finished the contents of the flask and sat there staring out into the night. She got up feeling quite good she was slowly forgetting everything. She made her way back to Sirius's house and opened the door quietly. She went in the living room and bent downing digging through a cabinet drawer. She pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. This night couldn't get any better.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone singing about pirates. He jumped up quickly opening his door and she saw Fiona leaning over the railing to the stairs singing something about a pirate. He approached her and she turned around quickly "Who the hell are you?" Fiona asked almost falling down the stairs. Harry grabbed her hand and he heard Malfoy's door open. "Whats going on here?" Malfoy questioned looking at both of them. Fiona burst out screaming "Ahh I'm hear with strangers." She struggled with Harry and then fell down the stairs. Harry and Draco both ran down the stairs "Fiona are you alright?" Fiona laid there on her back looking up at both of them giggling "Pirates pirates I love pirates hello there matey." She sang in a slurred tone. "Who are you two?" She looked up at them wide eyed. Malfoy picked her up and brought her to the couch laying her down. "Just stay here Fiona its time to go to sleep." Draco said softly to her. Malfoy then gave Harry a look that said he had her taken care of. "Alright I'll come check on her in the morning if you need me I'll be upstairs." Malfoy nodded as Fiona said "No no no don't leave." Fiona then burst into giggles. She then took Draco's hand "I don't feel good." She leaned her head over into a trashcan puking. Malfoy held her hair back rubbing her back "It'll be alright Fiona it will." He said in a comforting tone. Draco stayed down there the rest of the night taking care of her. Harry watched as Draco took care of Fiona he had never seen Malfoy so gentle or compassionate. He smiled a little maybe Fiona was right but the only problem was Malfoy was only that way towards her. He shrugged a little as he dragged his sleepy body back up the stairs and fell on his bed passing out instantly.

Fiona opened her eyes her head was splitting. She saw Draco next to her and she shook him a little "Draco." He looked up at her sleepy eyed "Fiona are you alright?" "Yeah my head hurts and I need to brush my teeth but I'll be ok." Draco smiled faintly at her "Why were you drinking?" Fiona avoided his gaze "I don't know this war makes everything so stressful." "Well please don't do that anymore Fiona you were really sick and it was worrying me." Fiona smiled at him he really did care didn't he. She tried to slowly get off the couch but Malfoy picked her up carrying her up the stairs. She went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth feeling better all ready. She then walked out looking at Draco "I'm going to go lay down for a little bit longer." Fiona walked in her room and layed on the bed she couldn't quite face Draco yet not after what she had done. She sighed closing her eyes hoping she could sleep.


	13. An understanding

Fiona opened her eyes and still felt her head hurting a little. She wished she hadn't drank that much but it had felt good at least for a little while. She still couldn't face Draco so she apparated into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She thought for a second and smirk came upon her face. She went back in her room and locked the door and silenced it. She then busted the window and threw stuff all over the room and she took a dagger cutting her arm and smearing the blood on the walls. It would be best if they thought someone kidnapped her. She healed up her cut and got together a couple of things and apparated to the forest and stepped between two trees whispering something and she stepped through the open portal and walked the dirt path and opened the door to the small cottage. She set her things down and looked out the window. A man with mid length shaggy black hair was sitting on the ground leaning against the tree asleep. Fiona smiled a little it was a perfect scene…well except for one then. Fiona sighed softly walking to her bedroom. She went to a cabinet and took out a lot of ingredients and brought them back to the kitchen in hopes of making some fresh potions she was running low and now wasn't a good time to not have a potion. She sat quietly for a few hours making various healing and medicinal potions.

Draco was finally able to get into the room. Harry followed behind him his eyes taking in the scene. Draco said gruffly as he examined the window. "Snape must have took her again." Harry sighed "Yeah." He then looked over and saw the blood on the wall and pointed. "She must have put up some fight." "Yeah you know Harry she's a fighter. I hope though who ever took her doesn't take her to …well you know." Harry nodded in understandment. "Should we tell the ministry." Harry questioned. Draco gave him a stern look "No because they'll know I'm staying here and then this is Sirius' house after all and they don't know well …that's he's gone." Harry looked at Draco a little surprised he was nice about the Sirius thing maybe Malfoy wasn't the monster he had always imagined. They both walked down the stairs and found Hermione, Ron and Ginny downstairs.

They sat at the kitchen table discussing what could have happened and seemed to conclude Snape had found out were she was and took her. As they talked over the war Hermione looked up at everyone "I found out some bad news this morning…" She paused not wanting to continue. Harry gave her a curious look "What is it Mione?" "Well they found Mr. Malfoy dead or what they supposed was him the other night." Draco then got up silently not looking at anyone and walked out the room. Hermione took a deep breath "They found a pin with the family crest on it and what they assumed was his wand crushed to pieces next to a pile of ashes." As those words left Hermione's lips they all heard a fist slam against the wall. Everyone looked at Harry and Mione mouthed "Go ask him if he's all right?" Harry shook his head and Ron whispered to him "Look Fiona's not here and you've been around him the most." Out of everything Harry had ever done this would be one of the hardest. He got up and slowly walked in the living room and looked at Malfoy "I'm sorry…Mal…Draco I know its hard." Draco looked up at him "Why are you here?" "Look I just wanted to see if you were ok." "Pssh you've never cared before Potter your just forced to be with me." "Look I know we're had differences but there's a war going on and I don't need anymore enemies." Draco looked up at him "I guess your actually right for once Potter." Harry couldn't believe he was hearing this "I guess I call a truce Potter." Malfoy said and looked at him. Harry looked back and swore this was some kind of sick dream but went and shook his hand. They had an understanding and he knew Fiona would be happy. Draco looked up at him "We need to find Fiona I'm going to go look around town for a little while she may have just wanted to be alone for a bit." Harry gave him a curious look "Why would she do all this though and not tell us?" "Because Fiona hates being questioning." Harry nodded he only knew that to well "Well be careful all right and I'll see you later tonight…and again I'm sorry." Harry looked over at Sirius' picture and looked back at Draco "Thanks and I will" Harry heard the door shut he hoped Fiona would be back soon.

Fiona found herself staring out the window at the shaggy haired guy wishing to be out there but she knew it wasn't time for that. She sighed softly and glanced at the watch "Wow its been two days there already" she thought she hated how time here was so different from the mortal world but she thought looking out the window at the guy it had its advantages.

It had been two weeks and Harry still hadn't a clue to where Fiona could be. He stood in the kitchen figuring something out to eat Draco had been gone a lot lately too. Harry had felt the plague of loneliness come upon him again and Ginny had recently been seeing Dean again and that had gotten to him slightly he really needed Fiona he could talk to her about anything and everything. He sighed a little as he went up to bed.

That night Draco woke to the sounds of crashing downstairs. Draco ran out of the room and not to far behind him Harry came running downstairs after him. The sight they saw next terrified them. A violet haired creature was bent over what looked like a man and they could hear his dying pleas. And they watched as this creature drew a dagger and plunged it in the man's heart and heard his final breaths. The creature turned around her eyes an electric purple and they saw fangs dripping with blood. She raised her gaze to meet both Draco's and Harry's and they both jumped back a bit. Fiona brushed her shoulder a little and looked up at them "What? He's a deatheater what was I suppose to do with?" Fiona said in the most unconcerned voice. Draco shouted "Fiona?" "Yeah Draco?" Fiona said casually licking off her fang. Both Harry and Draco stood there in shock. Fiona just shrugged and turned back around "Now what to do with him?" Harry then stuttered out "Who…who is he?" "Oh he's Goyle." Fiona shrugged again and took her wand saying a levitating spell and took it out in the back. Harry and Draco followed cautiously and watched as Fiona burned the body and blew away the ashes casually. Fiona then turned around facing both of them "Well another deatheater down." She said in an amused tone.


	14. True love

Harry and Draco stood speechless and then Draco burst out "You killed my father!" Fiona looked at him "Self defense he had me cornered and I wasn't going back to Marion." Draco looked at her confused "Who?" "Him..." "Oh but still Fiona he was my father." "Draco if he would have suceeded in capturing me well you probably wouldn't be here right now." Draco stormed off angrily and Harry just stood there wide eyed not sure what to say. Fiona followed him "Why the hell are you following me Stella?" Draco turned around glaring at her. "To try to comfort you damnit." Fiona growled at him angrily. Malfoy pushed her "Leave me the fuck alone before I know it you'll be killing me you monster." Fiona stumbled back his words stinging more than her back as it had hit the wall. She approached him "What you think I'm going to kill you now Malfoy hmm?" She said tauntly backing him into a corner "Well I don't know Fiona you've already killed two people whos to say that I'm not next." He pushed her away again and walked upstairs. Fiona ran after him tugging at his hand making him stumble. He smacked her hand away "Leave me the fuck alone I said" He shouted "No damnit I happen to maybe fucking love you and I want to help you feel better." He laughed mockingly "Oh you just killed my father and you want to make it better?" He pushed her down the stairs and looked her in the eyes "I'm walking out now I don't need you and never did you were just one of my play toys." Fiona's eyes then lit with fury she jumped off the ground and took off towards him. Draco walked in the room charming the door to lock. Fiona then beat at the door yelling "Open the fucking door damnit I know your just saying that to piss me off and its working so open the damn door." Draco stood in the room silent anger boiling inside him how could she just killed his father and how could she not expect him to be pissed and upset the one time he actually let someone in look what the fuck happens. He heard Fiona beating the door yelling various things and after about 10 minutes he finally opened the door.

Fiona's eyes were glowing a bright violet as she stared at him "Look Draco your fucking father was trying to kill me and take me back to Marion alright I couldn't let that happen because then you and Harry and a lot of people would be in danger." Draco snarled at her "How the fuck can you expect me to accept this he was my father!" "Oh what a father to you he was Draco remember you told me all the things he did and why you feared him." Fiona gave him a threatening look and suddenly the fury overcame Draco and he punched Fiona in the face. Fiona heard the loud thud as Draco's fist collided with the side of her face. She looked at him with a fierce gaze. "Oh so this is how you want it Malfoy come on hit me again." She shouted getting closer to him. He glared at her "Don't think you can take me Stella I'm a lot stronger than you think." Fiona pushed him a little and laughed "Oh really little Malfoy boy?" Fiona then felt the sting as Draco punched her in the stomach "Good shot Malfoy." Fiona growled as she punched him in the nose "But not good enough." Draco then pushed Fiona down into the wall and kicked her. Fiona grabbed his leg bringing him down the floor and she crawled on top of him glaring at him with fury in her eyes. Draco then took Fiona's dagger that was tucked away at her side and plunged it in her leg. She rolled over and Draco jumped up "I'm going to finish this for my father." Fiona felt the metal go through her leg but that wasn't what was hurting her how could Draco she cared for him way more that Lucius ever did. All Lucius did was abuse him and then give him material things to make up for it. Fiona actaully loved him and gave him compassion and understanding. As Draco muttered those threatening words Fiona looked up at him tears glistening in her eyes and she pulled out the dagger from her leg flinching a bit and handed it to him. "Go ahead Draco end it for me now and make it easier." As Draco took it in his hand he trembled looking down at Fiona what had he done Fiona was so close to him and she gave him everything unlike his father who never gave a rats ass.

The dagger hit the floor and Draco kneeled next to Fiona wiping her eyes. Fiona was unsure what to do until she looked into Draco's eyes and for the first time ever she saw true remorse and regret and as a tear slid down his face Fiona leaned up towards him kissing it and for once she tasted the true soul of Draco Malfoy. He felt the touch of Fiona's lips on his cheek kissing away the tears. He then wrapped his arms around her embracing her he needed her like he needed air and he had never realized that til now and as he felt the mix of warm tears and blood on his face he finally found out who he was. Fiona embraced him holding him tightly and as his tears fell down they hit her wound healing it. Draco truely loved her. She sat there wiping the tears and blood from his face and slowly got up taking his hand and bringing him up with her. Neither spoke a word for wrods were not necessary. Out of all the times they were together they had finally truely felt each other. Fiona walked in the bathroom taking a damp cloth wiping his face and as she looked into his eyes she felt her chest twinge and a euphoric feeling rush over her. He was really hers and she was his but as that thought crossed her mind she pictured the shaggy haired guy she saw in the window and tears escaped her eyes. Draco kissed them away and softly kissed her and as she felt his lips press againest hers she pushed the thoughts of the man out of her mind. Draco broke the kiss and looked down at her leg and touched it still feeling where the tears had fallen. He looked up at her his love healed her it amazed him. He went to speak but Fiona put a finger to his lips and he looked into her eyes for once he felt complete and felt he was right were he needed to be. He wiped the blood and tears from Fiona's face and then kissed her softly picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

He looked down at her as he laid on top of her. He kissed her deeply wanting to feel all of her she simply blew him away. Fiona pulled Draco closed running her hands up and down his back feeling his body pressed to hers. She wanted all of him now. She pulled off his shirt feeling his bare chest. Draco shivered slightly from Fiona's gentle caress and he slowly pulled off her shirt planting small kisses along her chest. She tasted wonderful and he looked up at her hunger in his eyes. Fiona looked at Draco and met his eyes desire burning in her eyes. Draco unbuttoned her pants slipping them off. Fiona undid Draco's pants and pulled them off and pulled him on her and trembled as she felt their bare skin touch. Draco felt her under him and leaned up kissing her deeply and passionately he never desired someone so much in his life. He reached around her undoing her bra and exposing her breasts. He looked her in the eyes seeing love and desire. He kissed her neck sucking on it a bit and then kissing her chest taking a breast in his mouth. Fiona moaned softly. Draco continued sucking and then his hands traveled down the her hips. Fiona felt his warm hand caress her legs as he slid of her panties. Fiona then looked at him running her hands down his chest and his stomach and slipped off his boxers. Fiona felt as their two bodies pressed together their bare skin brushing up againest each other. Fiona moaned softly in his ear as she felt him enter her. Draco entered her as he kissed her deeply he loved the way she felt. He started to thrust into her faster and faster. Fiona felt him start to go faster and heard as he moaned in her mouth as he kissed her as he continued. Draco felt everything intensify he was close and he bit his lip as he moaned her name "Fiona" as he came. Fiona felt Draco was close and so was she. She came and moaned his name "Draco." They both took deep breathes Draco looked down at her and she met his eyes and she saw something she never saw before there was true compassion and love in his eyes as he gently pushed a lock of hair out of her face. He kissed her softly and rolled over next to her. Draco took her in his arms never before had that been so intensive or loving. He took in her scent he loved her so much it took so much for him to realize that. Fiona put his arms around him feeling his warm body next to hers and for the first time they had really made love. She looked at him and a genuine smiled crossed his lips. She smiled back warmly and lovingly as he whispered "I love you Fiona" in her ear. "I love you too Draco." They lay there for a while just feeling one another's presence never before had anything been so deep and intense and not a word had really been spoken. They slowly drifted off to sleep both in each other's arms.


	15. Whiskey and blood

Fiona opened her eyes and found Draco next to her. She nuzzled into his chest taking in his scent and smiled. Draco felt her move and opened his eyes and looked down at her kissing her head. "Good morning Draco." He heard the angelic voice say and he smiled "Good morning love.". They both got up and got ready and went downstairs. Harry saw as they came in the kitchen holding hands. Harry smiled faintly "Is everything alright?" "Things couldn't be any better." Fiona said smiling. They all sat down eating breakfast together.

The day passed pretty uneventful and Fiona was sitting on the couch reading a book. It was getting pretty late but she just wanted to finish one more chapter. She then heard a light tapping on the window. She set her book down and walked to the window and looked out seeing Alexa. Fiona walked to the door and quietly walked outside "Hey Alexa what's wrong?" She could she the worried look on Alexa's face "Well...we need to find out where he is." "Alright then umm how?" "Well I need you to find Snape and well you know what to do from there." Fiona nodded she had only had to do this about a million times. "Ok when do I need to do this?" "Well as soon as possible alright." Alexa looked up at her "Good luck." Fiona smiled faintly "Thanks" and she watched as Alexa left.

Fiona walked back in the house quietly she wasn't sure how long this would take but she knew she'd been gone for at least a couple days so she made her way upstairs being quiet. She walked in her and Draco's room and got together a few things and left a note on the dresser for Draco. She then walked downstairs and looked in the mirror next to the door watching herself change. She walked out the house shutting the door behind her.

Severus was sitting at the bar it had been a while since he'd been able to relax like this and he looked around and saw some of his fellow deatheaters. The dark lord had been gaining more and more power and deatheaters had become quite feared. Severus wasn't sure though what to do Lucius and Goyle had both been murdered and they were two of the most loyal he only wondered who could be next and who was killing them but his thoughts became a little blurred as he lifted a glass to his lips drinking back another shot and hearing the thud the glass made as he put it down on the bar. He looked around and saw a blonde woman sitting at a table in the corner. He met her stunning blue eyes and she smiled at him. His heart jumped a little as he watched her take a seat next to him. She smiled sweetly at him "Hello I'm Maddie and what's your name?" "Umm Severus." He was a little taken aback women never approached him especially one so gorgeous. She smirked a little "Nice to meet you Severus." She motioned towards the bartender and he poured them two shots. She took the glass and drank it back slamming it on the bar. Severus looked at her a little impressed as he took another shot. She smirked at him "So how are you this lovely evening?" "I'm quite well now that I have company how are you?" "I'm great." She motioned for two more shots. The bartender poured two more drinks and she whispered in his ear "So would you like to take a walk with me?" and as she did that she took the small bottle in her hand and poured the contents of it in his shot. "That would be grand love." He said as he took the shot. She drank hers and then got up entwining her arm with his walking outside. As Severus walked outside he started feeling a little more carefree it must be the alcohol taking effect.

As they walked down the street together talking and laughing Maddie stopped and looked up at him leaning up towards his face gently pressing her lips againest his. Severus stood there in shock a bit he hadn't kissed someone in so long but he wrapped his arms around her kissing her and slipped his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss. Maddie broke the kiss after a minute or so and looked up at him desire in her eyes and took his hand leading him into a dark alley and backed him againest the wall wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply and she felt him slip his arms back around her waist and she smirked. She broke the kiss and kissed along his jawline and to his neck she felt him tense up a little but she stroked his hair softly soothing him and she bit her fangs down into his soft flesh she drank a small amount and making him go numb and she let go of him watching as he slid down the wall and she looked in his dark eyes she was a little relieved they weren't void or red anymore but she kept her eye contact and knelt down besides him. "Now tell me Severus where is the dark lord." She whispered to him looking in his eyes with a piercing glare. Severus struggled for a moment but it was no use he couldn't lie she must have slipped him truth potion. He sighed giving up and whispered his whereabouts. "Thanks Sevy." She smirked as she heard where he was and she took out her wand erasing his memory.

Fiona walked down the dark alleyways of Knockturn Alley until she reached Diagon Alley.She let her hair color turn back to a chocolate brown and her eyes burn an emerald green. She looked around it had been pretty deserted since the war started not many people wanted to be out. So she walked licking her fangs at least she got a couple useful things out of tonight's little visit. She was going to rest, she would start searching for him in the morning. Fiona was looking down the ground and she bumped into somebody. She looked up and saw Tonks and another auror. She smiled not realizing her fangs were still out "Hey Tonks remember me Fiona?" Tonks looked at her with a scared look and drew her wand. How could Fiona be so stupid she took off running the other way and heard Tonks shout "Get her" Fiona heard the two aurors run after her if they caught her oh it could be terrible. Fiona kept running quickly until she heard Tonks shout a spell and Fiona felt it hit her knocking her to the ground everything going black.


End file.
